


Mass Effect: Omega Uprising

by Ravenwind



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwind/pseuds/Ravenwind
Summary: With Shepard and the Reapers gone, its been up to Jack to get into her own trouble. When Garrus had come to her with an offer to help him finish what he started on Omega she accepted without hesitation. Archangel was back, now with a new crew. For months life has been simple, but now the streets are beginning to whisper. Something big is happening, and it has the potential to bring ruin to the galaxy.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Jack | Subject Zero/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. A Nebula of Neon

“ _Fuck me_ —I hate Vorcha.” Jack said, glaring down the red-lit alley. A pack of the animals was quickly approaching. “Of all the freaks to make it out of the war _why_ did it have to be them?” Jack would have taken the Batarians back if it had meant getting rid of these freaks. This entire meeting put her on edge. Jack didn’t trust anyone, but Vorcha? Well—they were at the bottom of that list. She could never get a read on them, their faces never revealed a thing. At least when a human was bullshitting her, she could tell. _Well_ —sometimes, anyway. Jack felt the same way about Quarians; though her experience with them was limited save for Tali, who wasn’t so bad. _I wonder what they look like under those suits._

“Did you always complain this much?” Garrus asked, stick up his ass as usual; although today it seemed to be lodged up there a few inches deeper than normal. But, someone had to lead their little group, and he wasn’t so bad, (especially in a firefight). Shepard seemed to think so too. Then again, she also seemed to think he was good in bed. _Imagine that chaffing—what a fucking freak._ Jack thought to herself.

The group of Vorcha finally came to a stop some distance away. Jack’s eyes wandered around the alley, decrepit and stained, it fit the rest of Omega perfectly. Jack’s eyes lingered on one of the large fans that lined the wall of the alley and she smiled. The place reminded her of the time she had helped Shepard recruit Mordin. As far as Shepard’s suicide missions went, it was a fun one.

“Do you have the data?” Garrus asked, mandibles flaring, voice steady and cold. He’d been that way for some time—cold. Jack couldn’t blame him, not with what him and Shepard had gone through. 

The Vorcha let out an angry little spasm that made Jack reflexively reach for her pistol. Before she could do anything however the Vorcha spoke, voice rasping and snarling. “Yes! We have this thing! Credits, give us credits and it is yours!” 

Garrus activated his omni-tool cascading him in a soft orange glow. “Done.”

The Vorcha in front waved a hand, and a smaller one from the back of the group slid a data-drive across the ground. Garrus caught it with a single foot before picking it up. “Pleasure doing business with you boys. Tell your boss that Archangel says hi.”

The Vorcha growled and hissed—but eventually left.

“I hope this data was worth the money, Garr-Bear; I can think of ways more fun than _this_ to spend that much in a place like Omega. Did you _see_ the titty-bar we passed by on the way here?” Pushing Garrus’ buttons kept Jack sane some days—somebody had to make sure he didn’t get too full of himself after-all, now that he was a hero and everything.

“I’d rather spend it on a new sniper. Speaking of-” Garrus raised his hand in the air and gave a signal. Jack saw the shimmer of a falling invisibility cloak in the corner of her eye. Perched atop a small maintenance catwalk stood Kolyat, the barrel of his widow resting on his shoulder. With a thumbs up he holstered his weapon and slid down the ladder, landing with a small thump. The kid had some tenacity signing on with them, knowing the kind of shit that they had seen in the war. Would have made the old man proud if he could see him splattering some thugs and mercs.

“ _I can_ _’t hear a thing, not after having that damn fan in my ear—you owe me_.”

Garrus laughed and put an arm around the kid, “drinks are on me then—what uh, what do Drell drink? You guys do drink right?”

“ _What?_ _”_ Kolyat said, walking back towards the sky-car with Garrus. Jack stood back behind them as they walked.

“You coming Jack?” Garrus asked turning back around.

“I’ve got something to take care of, I’ll meet you two dick-heads back at the hideout.” Garrus waved a hand and Jack slipped out from the alley and into one of Omega’s countless busy streets.

—

Omega fit Jack perfectly, the darkness, the violence, the sex. It was all that she could want in a place. It wasn’t home, nowhere was _home_. But here with Garrus and the rest came as close as anywhere else ever had. And at least here Shepard wasn’t flying them into Reapers. All she had to worry about now was putting rounds into brains, and making people crash into shit—easy. As far as Jack was concerned this was the best retirement she could hope for. Some of the others— _well,_ the ones that had made it at least took up basic shit now that the Reapers were gone. Jacob was a dad now, and Tali was some politician on Ranoch. When Garrus said that he was going back to Omega to finish his work it had only been her and Zaeed who had gone with him. Even Grunt was busy on Tuchanka. It seemed that they were the only ones who couldn’t leave the fight.

Jack turned another corner pushing her way through the waves of people and aliens. _Not much further now,_ she thought. Soon the glow of an all to familiar blue sign came into view: _The Brass Krogan._ Jack’s favorite of Omega’s bars. Dirty, loud, dark, it was as if there was an Omega inside of Omega. Here you could buy anything, not just a stiff drink. Jack walked in and the smell of spilled drinks, drug smoke and cheap-whorish perfume smacked her in the face, waking her back up—she hadn’t even realized how bored she had been in that meeting. The bar itself was barely lit, save for the warmth of red neon. What you could see wasn’t very impressive, some booths, some chairs and a bar. In truth the Brass Krogan wasn’t much different from any of Omega’s other dives. Jack liked that about it too—it flew under the radar, and when she was here Jack flew under the radar. That’s all she really wanted sometimes, some god-damned privacy.

“ _Ajax,_ _”_ Jack said smiling, “how’s it going with that Asari bitch?” Ajax was good people, human, with black hair that really made his green eyes pop. Even in the dim light, Jack could clearly see that he hadn’t gotten much sleep lately—not with those purple bags under his eyes.

“Breaking my heart as usual,” he said, pouring Jack her usual into a glass.

“Only cause you let her, dip-shit.” Ajax smiled and slid Jack’s drink towards her. And as she pulled out some credits to pay him he stopped her.

“Some woman in booth-six paid for your drinks. Seems you made a friend other than me.” Jack turned her head and squinted trying to get a view of whoever was in the booth, but the bar was too dark and the booth to far to see anything beyond shadowy outlines.

“And who the fuck would that be?” Jack asked, before throwing the shot back in one gulp. Ajax poured her another.

“Couldn’t say, _sexy though_.”

Jack laughed, “if she made you forget about that bitch for a moment then that’s enough proof for me.” Jack slammed back the second shot and wiped her mouth with her arm. “How did she know I would be here?”

Ajax rolled his eyes now cleaning a glass. “You’re here every day, haven’t noticed?” Ajax laughed and set the glass down, picking up another to clean. “You’re almost single-handedly keeping me in business from all the drinks. Looking a little bit thicker too.” Ajax darted his eyes down towards Jack’s breasts and flicked them back up with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh fuck off, in your dreams loser.” Jack _hadn_ _’t_ realized, trying her best she attempted to remember a day in the past three months that she hadn’t come here. But came up empty-handed. And Ajax was also right about her gaining some weight; that she _had_ noticed. However, Jack had actually been enjoying her new look. With a little more meat on her bones she had some actual curves now. Jack also felt much better despite the alcohol she was drinking on an apparent daily basis. Prison food and Alliance rations weren’t very nutritious. Omega was a shit-hole but it had some damn fine food.

“Well, time to find out who’s fucking stalking me.” Jack said, letting out a deep exhale. Ajax slid her the bottle that he had been pouring from and nodded his head with a smile. Jack could practically feel his eyes glued to her ass as she walked towards booth-six. The spot in question was at the back of the house—the darkest part of the bar and her favorite spot. Clearly whoever this was knew a thing or two about her. That only made Jack more nervous.

When Jack reached booth-six she was met with a sweet smile, _an Asari._ Cool gray skin reflected some of the bar’s red light and her jaw was noticeably square. And her eyes were… well it was hard to say but there was something deep about them—endless. She was dressed in black, Jack couldn’t tell exactly what she was wearing in the darkness but what she could see was that it hugged her in all the right places. A few silver buckles shined in the darkness, the only thing aside from black cloth and blue skin.

“What’s your name gorgeous?” Asked the Asari. “I’m Denea.” She smiled and gave a casual wave towards the open side of the booth, beckoning Jack to sit. Against perhaps better judgment Jack obliged, sliding her way into the other side of the booth. Now that she was closer Jack could smell her perfume—tobacco and vanilla. The scent struck an odd chord with Jack, one of her secret guilty pleasures was perfume and she could recognize a brand easily. This particular perfume was _very_ expensive, something that Jack had almost bought twenty times over. Jack was impulsive but well… even she had to stop herself from purchases like that. The Cheerleader herself was a fan of the brand too, though she preferred something sweeter.

“What the hell do you want?” Jack said, resting her hand atop her holster under the table. Just _waiting_ for her to make a move. The words came out perhaps a little harsher than she had intended but well, _fuck it_. Denea simply smiled and took a sip from her drink. Whatever was in her glass was so blue that it made Jack’s teeth ache just thinking about how sweet it must be.

“Just wanted to say hi really, Is there something so wrong with that?” Denea slid a cigarette out from a pack she had been hiding and lit it, blowing out a puff of smoke. The dim red light of the bar illuminated the wisps and swirls of smoke that danced across the air between them.

“Well, now you’ve said it. Happy?”

Denea laughed and ashed her cigarette. She sat so at ease, like the bar itself belonged to her and Jack was lucky to just be here sitting with her. Jack watched as Denea scanned her eyes up and down her body, stopping for a moment at Jack’s chest. Jack hadn’t even gone with the strap today, yet she stared regardless before meeting Jack’s own eyes again. “ _Not yet_ ,” she said with a smirk—taking another drag from her cigarette.

Jack crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, “look if it’s sex you’re after just fucking say so.”

Denea’s expression darkened a bit. “I was hoping you’d be a bit more fun than this,” she took a drink and set it back down against the table.

Jack frowned, “maybe you’re just not half as interesting as you think. Maybe I just don’t like women.” Jack stood up, “you don’t know me, so maybe don’t make so many assumptions. Thanks for the drinks.” As she walked away from the booth Denea called out from behind.

“You’ve got a bit of an attitude, _I like that._ Sure that you want to go home alone tonight?”

Jack turned around before she even realized what she was doing, “what makes you think I have somewhere nice to take you back to?”

Denea smiled, “Who said I wanted to do anything nice to you?” she said with a wink. “Maybe I’m not the only one making assumptions.” She took a long hard drag from her cigarette and put it out right on the table, staring into Jack’s soul with those endless eyes. She perked up an eyebrow, and it was at that moment that Jack knew that Denea would be in her bed by the end of the night.

—

Jack hit the wall with a weighty thump, causing a vase on a nearby shelf to fall, hitting the ground with a crack. “ _You_ _’re going to fucking pay for that,_ ” Jack growled under her breath between kisses. Denea simply smiled, and grabbed hold of Jack’s throat; kissing the side of her neck, sending a shiver through Jack’s body. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin as Denea’s breath lingered on her skin. Jack gripped Denea by the ass, both hand plenty-full as the Asari pinned her against the wall with a single hand.

“Somebody’s fucking eager,” Jack moaned as Denea ran a hand between her legs.

Denea kissed her way back up Jack’s neck before finally planting another on her lips. “Feels like you are too,” Denea said, rubbing her fingers against the outside of Jack’s pants, that—at this point, were thoroughly soaked.

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” Jack said meeting Denea’s lips again. She seemed to like the idea—picking Jack up, who wrapped her legs around the Asari. Denea sunk another long kiss on to Jack’s neck and carried her towards the bedroom. Kicking the door open, Denea threw Jack onto the covers. Soon she was crawling atop Jack like a predator cornering its prey. Jack lifted her arms above her head, gripping the top of the mattress tight as Denea kissed her way up Jack’s body. Her skin was a soft purple, blending the blue of her skin with the red light of Omega.

“Let’s get some of these clothes off,” Denea said smiling. Without hesitation Jack sat up and lifted her shirt off, throwing it to the side. Denea locked her lips around one of Jack’s firm breasts, and Jack felt her nipples instantly stiffen as the shock from Denea’s tongue traveled through her body. Jack tilted her head back, letting out a moan that felt like it had been trapped inside of her for months now.

“ _I can_ _’t believe how much you’re turning me on_ ,” Jack whispered, feeling Denea switch sides and going in for a nip with her teeth that made Jack wince in equal parts pain and pleasure. With a heavy push Denea sent Jack falling backward into the soft embrace of the bed. Jack watched with excitement as Denea pulled Jack’s pants off with a hungry look in her eyes. Denea threw them aside, and Jack watched them sail through the air and get caught on a nearby lamp, casting the room in a now deeper shadow.

Denea gripped the top of the black thong that Jack had been wearing and with a loud rip, tore it free; revealing a bush that Jack hadn’t thought to shave, not expecting company. If Denea cared, she didn’t show it. “ _Hey I paid good money for-_ ” Denea stuffed the torn-apart fabric deep into Jack’s mouth, muffling her protests. _Oh so it_ _’s like that then._ Jack thought, watching Denea kiss down her thigh. _Finally, someone who knows how to fuck._ Jack leaned her head back, and with a breathy moan drifted off into a world of ecstasy.

—

By the end of the night Jack realized a few things. She _did_ in fact like women, Denea _was_ as interesting as she thought she was, and Jack had bought a bed that was _entirely_ too small. They both collapsed back into the pillows, panting. For a few moments that felt like hours, nobody spoke, only breathed. It was a peace that Jack hadn’t felt in a long time. Killing assholes on the streets of Omega felt good, it _was_ good. But peaceful? It was never that. For a few moments, Jack forgot about the reapers, forgot about Cerberus, and forgot about the class that she had lost.

“Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?” Denea asked, tilting her head towards Jack.

Jack shrugged and motioned with her hand for one of Denea’s cigarettes—she was even nice enough to light it for her. Jack took a deep drag and exhaled. “Beats me, I just really wanted to eat your pussy.” Jack said, tilting her head back towards Denea. After a few silent seconds, they both laughed and Denea rested a hand across Jack’s thigh, her fingers brushing against Jack’s lips.

“You were pretty great too,” Jack said placing her hand on top of Denea’s. She couldn’t place it, couldn’t rationalize it; but Jack felt good with this woman. “I never thought to use biotics like that.”

Denea smiled and lit her own cigarette. “You learn a thing or two after four-hundred years. Besides, you didn’t have any rope laying around. I mean _seriously_ who have you been bringing home?”

Jack massaged the top of Denea’s hand with her thumb and stared off into the distance. Letting out a puff of smoke from her lips. “Nobody half as fucked in the head as you.” _Four hundred years._ Jack wondered what she might do with that much time.

“Less competition then,” Denea said.

“Didn’t realize you were so interested. People usually just fuck off after they get what they want. You probably will too.” Jack said, now looking out of her single window, out into an artificial nebula of red neon. It hurt but it was the truth. Who had ever stayed?

Denea sat up a little straighter and kissed Jack gently on the head. “Never know, I might surprise you. After tonight I can’t imagine ditching this.” Jack could feel Denea’s fingers brush across her clit. and Jack tried, (and failed) to hide a grin.


	2. Silence

Jack awoke to silence. The air-ways outside her window might have let in the bustle of a city that never sleeps—yet it did not. The monitor mounted on her wall may have let in the news of a galaxy recovering from apocalypse—yet it did not. The woman that she took home last night might have let Jack find peace in the sounds of her soft breathing next to her—yet she was not there. Jack looked around her room searching for Denea. _Maybe she_ _’s in the bathroom,_ jack thought turning on the light. The only thing she found was her own reflection in the mirror atop the sink.

Next place to search was the kitchen— _nothing_. Denea was gone, her Denea was gone. Jack quickly repressed that idea, it was a dangerous thought. Denea wasn’t hers, yet for a night—that single night, she was everything Jack had ever needed. _What were you fucking expecting, breakfast in bed?_

Jack shook her head, and headed for the shower. The water enveloped Jack in a warm embrace, streaking down her body in beads. A warm shower could fix just about anything, so why did Jack still feel so… so empty? No it wasn’t emptiness, Jack just simply felt as if she had been proven right. For once she had just wanted to be wrong. Still—the shower _did_ help, Jack ran fingers through her hair. She’d been growing it out since she had gotten to the academy and _no-_ she locked those memories away before they could hurt her any further.

Turning the water off Jack got dressed and headed for the hideout. She had kept this apartment specifically for nights like the one she shared with Denea. Taking people to the hideout just wasn’t smart; if any of them had done that, then there wouldn’t be a hideout for very long. Even Garrus had a place of his own to keep up appearances, nice place too. They all referred to the hideout simply as the “shop.” From what Jack understood, it had once been an office and had sat abandoned for a number of years. From the outside looking in, it was still abandoned. Turning a corner Jack slipped into an alley that was about a block from the shop and flipped a hidden switch. The large fan that spun continuously on the wall slowed to a stop and Jack walked through, the fan starting back up behind her.

Traveling through a network of shafts that twisted and turned; Jack found herself at the shop’s entrance and entered her personal code with brief hesitation trying to remember what it was this week. “ _God damn Turian,_ _”_ Jack muttered to herself under her breath, watching the door to the shop slide open.

The interior of the shop was much different from that of the outside, not cozy by any means but also not decrepit. It had a certain charm to it. On her way in Jack spotted Zaeed cleaning an assault-rifle. The old-man liked to be by the door and had set up shop in a nearby room. Jack couldn’t tell if it was in case he needed to run or if he wanted to be the first one to spray some lead at an intruder.

“ _Ah Jack,_ mornin’ love. Garrus wanted to see you. Seemed to be in a bit of a mood—I even tried getting him to set some traps with me. Didn’t want to—odd that.”

Jack smiled, Zaeed was one of the few people in the entire galaxy that Jack felt at ease around. Dangerous, but genuine, he had always felt like a father—or well, maybe more like a crazy uncle.

“Thanks, Z,” she said walking past the open door of his room. The shop was three stories but two of those were actually underground. Jack supposed that Garrus had learned his lesson when a gunship tore off half his face. The entrance was on the lowest, with bunks and the data-center on the second. The top floor, (the one on ground level) was abandoned. Garrus and Zaeed had hidden the stairwell on that floor when they had all first gotten here. Now it served as an escape exit. From street-level nobody, not even thieves and vandals would think anything was special about this place. They had even soundproofed the ceiling of the second floor.

Reaching the top of the stairs Jack could see Garrus and Kolyat standing by the crew’s meeting table. “Zaeed was right, you do look like you’re in a bad mood.”

Garrus looked up from a data-pad he had been reading and flared his mandibles. “This isn’t good Jack.”

“Something happening,” Kolyat said, voice hushed.

Jack leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, “what are you two even fucking talking about.”

Garrus slid over the data-pad he had been reading and pointed toward it. “The data-drive the Vorcha gave us.”

“Learn anything exciting?” Jack asked.

Garrus began pacing, “This isn’t good Jack; that data-drive was a shipping manifest. Three weeks ago a freighter carrying cargo salvaged from Cerberus HQ came into port.”

“Great— _Cerberus,_ _”_ Jack said, letting out an exhale.

“It gets worse,” Kolyat said, looking back towards Garrus.

“The port that the ship docked at was located near Omega’s element-zero foundry and has been abandoned longer than we’ve all been alive. The manifest doesn’t say what was on board, but whatever it was can’t be good.” For the past few months, all they had been doing was taking down street-level thugs. The idea of getting into some real trouble excited Jack, especially if it meant fucking over Cerberus one last time.

“Why’s there a manifest at all then?” Jack asked. “Who’s keeping records at some old-ass dock?”

“It was the crew’s, keeping track of their cargo. The ship was intercepted by C-Sec when it traveled back to the Citadel. The shadow-broker got their hands on it, sent it our way.”

 _Ah yes, her._ Jack thought Liara had been quite insistent on never saying her name. Spending so many credits on the information made sense now, deals with the Shadow-Broker were never cheap. And if they had gotten the information for free it would have looked too suspicious. Nobody got anything for free from the Shadow-Broker, _ever._

“So what next?” Jack asked.

“The Shadow-Broker is sending an agent, apparently they’ll find us. So for now, we wait. Kolyat and I are going to see what Aria knows about the place. I’d take you but well… I don’t think she’s forgiven you quite yet for last time.”

Jack rolled her eyes, “she shouldn’t have been such a rude bitch.”

Garrus began rubbing the back of his neck, “ _right,_ anyways you have the day to yourself. Not much we can do before we get in contact with the Broker’s agent.”

“Good luck dumb-asses,” Jack said as she began to leave the room. “Tell her royal-bitchiness that I said hi.”

—

Jack had already made up her mind on how she would spend her day-off by the time she had left the shop. Now that she could see the blue glow of the bar’s sign in the distance however, she was beginning to grow nervous. Jack wasn’t sure what scared her more—the idea that Denea would be there, or that she wouldn’t be. Jack wasn’t good with feelings, wasn’t good with… attachment, what was she supposed to do if she _did_ see her? _Ajax is going to want to know what happened._ She thought, stopping before the door to the bar. Now unsure if she ever wanted to drink at this place ever again. _Stop being such a fucking baby._ Jack told herself pushing the door open.

The place was as it always was, dark, loud and just a little gross. As usual, Ajax stood behind his counter and upon seeing Jack smiled and… pointed towards the back of the house? Jack followed his finger, leading her eyes towards a familiar place— _booth six. She is here._ Jack thought, feeling her stomach sink a little. Jack nodded towards Ajax and began heading for the back. What would she say to her? Would she be mad? Or would Jack just ask for another round? But when she reached booth-six all of her questions, all of her worries, everything was wiped from her mind; and replaced with something far worse.

“Hello Jack,” Miranda said, sitting where Denea should have been. She looked exactly as how Jack had remembered her, although it seemed she had finally traded in her Cerberus outfit for something different. What she wore was still skin-tight, but at least it didn’t have their stupid fucking logo on it anymore. She smelled faintly of plum and cinnamon.

“What in the fuck are you doing here?” Jack asked, still reeling from the shock of seeing Miranda. They hadn’t seen each other since the party that Shepard had thrown and well—frankly that was fine by Jack.

Miranda simply smiled, “good to see you again too Jack. I was told that this was where I could find you. The Shadow-Broker sent me.”

 _Oh just fucking great,_ Jack thought sitting down at the booth with a sigh. “Figures that you’d trade in one shady bunch of assholes for another.”

Miranda smirked, “I don’t work for the Broker Jack, I was just asked to assist. The Shadow-Broker thought that a Spectre could be of some use to you and Garrus. Whatever it is that you have gotten yourselves into it has the Broker worried. And well, if the Broker is worried then so am I.”

Jack stared at her for a moment narrowing her eyes, trying to process what it was that she had just heard. “Spectre?”

“Don’t act too surprised Jack. A woman has to make her way in this galaxy somehow.”

“And why in the fuck would they trust you after all the shit you’ve done?’ Jack asked.

Miranda sighed, “at first they didn’t. Not until I divulged the locations of every Cerberus base that I knew of. After that— _well,_ they saw use of my skills.” Miranda took a small sip from her drink. “You and Garrus have been quite busy yourselves I hear. Even managed to get Zaeed and Thane’s son to help.”

“ _Still as fucking nosy as ever,_ ” Jack muttered under her breath. “You-” Jack was interrupted by someone approaching the booth out of the corner of her eye. Miranda’s head turned as well noticing the movement.

“Who’s this?” Miranda asked, and when Jack turned her head she was met with a familiar face—Denea’s.

“Already off with somebody new I see,” Denea said, glaring at Miranda. Jack stood up reaching for Denea’s arm, but she pulled away.

“No, no, she’s just a friend. Right, Miranda?” Jack turned and gave Miranda a look that could have killed a man. But before Miranda could respond, it was Denea who spoke next.

“Oh, _a friend. Well,_ I already know what you do with strangers.” She turned to walk away but stopped for a moment, giving Miranda a final dirty look. “I hope you and your friend have fun together. See you around.” Jack tried to follow but stopped herself, instead growing furious at the situation she currently found herself in. _Just one more thing the cheerleader fucking ruins._

“Didn’t know that you were into women Jack,” Miranda said from behind, voice full of amusement. Jack turned, and for the briefest of moments had decided to use Miranda to give the bar a new paint-job. But before Jack could flare her biotics, Miranda continued. “You can do better than her, she’s clearly crazy.” The words made Jack’s head spin, had Miranda just… complimented her?

“ _What_ _’s it to fucking you_ ,” Jack growled, fists clenched.

Miranda shrugged, “just stating the truth. And, looking out for a _friend._ _”_ The word was charged with a mocking tone, that strangely—made jack laugh. Perhaps it was simply the absurdity of the situation or something else entirely, but the joke had completely disarmed her.

“ _And what a good friend you fucking are, chasing away my fuck buddy_.” Jack said falling back into the seat of the booth, running her hands through her hair.

Miranda took another sip from her drink, and stood, “ _a tragedy_.” She slid the glass that held the rest of her drink toward Jack and smiled, “I’ll be in touch.” And walked away, leaving Jack to her silence.


	3. Shame

Miranda had known that in coming to Omega—in seeing Jack, that she would be re-opening past drama. But well, even with that in mind she hadn’t expected things to have been so awkward. Really what _should_ she have expected? Well, angry flings certainly weren’t on the list. _Cute too,_ Miranda thought, riding the elevator up to her rented out apartment.

Her apartment wasn’t much—not compared to what Miranda was used to anyway. The Council didn’t pay nearly as handsomely as Cerberus had. Still—her apartment was located in one of the nicer parts of Omega, _if there were any._ It beat that dump of a hideout that the rest had been using, it hadn’t taken Miranda long at all to locate both entrances. _Seriously_ had they thought that a _shelf_ would be enough to hide the stairs? Security aside, at least here Miranda could relax in a nice tub.

The doors of the elevator slid open and Miranda made her way towards her door, _room 697._ Punching in her access code, the door gave way and let Miranda in. She was met with the familiar sights of marble counter-tops and bamboo floors and cabinets.

“Welcome home Mistress,” Alexi said as she entered, his digitized voice had a British flair to it. Altogether the apartment had run her thirty-five thousand credits, it even had real plants. _A small price to pay for basic comforts._

“Thank you, Alexi, now if you’d be so kind as to run the bath.”

“Already done Mistress, temperature maintained at one hundred and one degrees Fahrenheit per your request.” Miranda smiled, _Money well spent indeed._

Miranda didn’t bother waiting to enter the bathroom before disrobing, instead opting to remove things as she walked. A boot here, a lace thong there—appearances were important to maintain, but here, alone? Well, Miranda wasn’t quite so prim and proper as many might think. Cleaning drones would take care of the mess before she even left the tub.

When Miranda finally did reach the bath she nearly dived in. But was stopped by Alexi’s voice. “Would you like me to shut off processing during your soak for privacy mistress?”

“That won’t be needed Alexi,” Miranda said unlatching her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Perhaps before serving with Shepard, she would have taken it up on the offer, but after learning to live with a fully-functioning A.I. aboard the Normandy a V.I. like Alexi was little more worrying than a piece of furniture might be. Dipping her toes into the water Miranda smiled at the warmth.

“Three days without a proper scrub ends here,” she muttered as she lowered herself into the water. As she relaxed, Miranda couldn’t help but think about her encounter with Jack. She had looked and acted exactly how Miranda had expected—how she remembered, and yet… she was different all the same. What was it that was so different? Her hair was longer true, but that wasn’t exactly hard to accomplish. Whatever it was, it went deeper than just haircuts and outfits. Miranda hadn’t felt _any_ hostility towards Jack, was that it? Or was it just Miranda respecting what Jack had done to get them all here. It was simple enough to hate her fresh from her escape from prison—but now, after all she had done in the war? Miranda ran wet hands across her face in frustration, leaning her head back and staring up at a ceiling affixed with a single warm light that cast the gray-tiled bathroom in a moody glow.

“All of the enhancements a human could have—and I still can’t figure her out.” Miranda let out a sigh and kicked her feet up on the other side of the tub. Despite her best efforts her mind drifted back to her—back to Jack— _back to that Asari._ Miranda had never even considered that Jack might be into women, then again why would she consider it? _No_ _… you aren’t seriously thinking of her like THAT are you?_ Miranda thought closing her eyes.

Yet Miranda began re-examining every encounter she had had with Jack in the past. With how much they had fought, how could Miranda possibly feel anything other than utter contempt for the woman? _You never felt anything for her before._ Miranda told herself, _must just be this dry-spell. That_ _’s it, just ridiculous fantasy._

Soon however fantasy became more real, as one of her hands drifted down into the water—resting between her legs. Her thoughts of Jack quickly transformed into something else entirely. As her hand moved, Miranda imagined all manner of situations—yet the one that stuck in her mind was of their fight in the Normandy.

With a rush of excitement, she imagined what might have happened had Shepard not come to break them up. Plunging her fingers deeper inside of herself Miranda envisioned pinning Jack down with the power of her biotics—tearing what little clothes Jack did have off; and running her fingers across her body.

Jack would try to resist. Of course, Miranda would punish her for that. Miranda would teach her what disobedience would do, she’d teach her the same way those on Pragia had taught her their lessons, _with pain._

Miranda knew the thought was wrong—evil even, yet it didn’t change the rush she felt as she thought it. It didn’t change the pleasure she felt as she brought herself closer to a wondrous climax. Miranda couldn’t resist thinking of Jack helpless on the floor, fucking her, forcing her to use her mouth for something other than swearing. _Yes, you filthy whore, eat me out like a good -girl, and I might use lube when I fuck your pretty little asshole._

The thought was too much, and rising slightly from the water Miranda fingered faster and harder—until eventually with a forceful spasm she squirt all across the mirror that lined the wall in front of the tub. With a heavy breath, she collapsed back into the water, and for a few moments all Miranda felt was pleasure like she couldn’t remember.

Yet before long, as she float there lost in ecstasy, her feelings of pleasure were replaced with something else entirely—shame.


End file.
